Train ride in
by never-let-me-fall
Summary: Hogwarts AU: Just a quick oneshot about the train ride to Hogwarts I did ages ago and just found on my laptop. Destiel and Sam/Jess. Maybe some Sam/Gabriel if you squint.


Castiel frowned as he pulled the last of the earthworms out of the always untidy black mop that was his hair. His scowl deepened as he heard the boy howling with mirth enter the compartment. Castiel looked up at his brother giving him, what he hoped, was a death stare that would stop the laughter.

In fact. It only made Gabriel Novak laugh even more. This was his sixth year in Hogwarts and Gabriel showed no signs of maturing … at all. As Gabriel's laughter finally turned down to a soft chuckle he brought out a box of Bertie Botts every flavour beans and poured half the contents into his mouth. A bad habit; Castiel noted. It can't taste nice, but then again Gabriel only ate them for the sugar rush.

"Ahh C'mon Cassy! It was just a little joke! You have to admit that me and Crowley got you good!"

"Gabriel. The next time you throw a bucket of Flobber worms over my head, I'm hiding you're chocolate stash"

Gabriel sobered up then. "You wouldn't dare."

"Wouldn't I? Michael's home, all I have to do is phone him"

Gabriel knew too well that his baby brother didn't bluff. He crammed the rest of the sweets in his mouth muttering something that sounded to Castiel like "Hufflepuffs"

This was Castiel's 5th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Sorted into Hufflepuff was quite shocker for his family, mostly as all his brothers were sorted into Slytherin. He was the black sheep of the family, still. At least he wasn't stuck in a house with Gabriel and Balthazar, that would have drove him insane. The only thing that kept his sanity intact this summer was the fact that Dean visited. Castiel smiled to himself, holding his knees to his chest and sliding his feet up onto the seat he looked out of the compartment window and let the memory of those blissful two weeks wash over him.

"Dean ...Dean I don't think this is safe"

"Cas, stop being a wuss would 'ya? It's quidditch not Care of Magical Creatures"

Cas was hovering a few feet off the ground on his newly bought broomstick, Dean Winchester grinning up at him, sheliding his eyes from the bright August sun. Dean, being a Beater on the Gryffindor quidditch team had talked Castiel into trying out for the team this year. Castiel didn't know how much of a mistake he made until he was up in the air. Tentativley hovering, scared to go any higher.

"Dean, can I come down yet?"

Dean chuckling at the petrified form of his best friend nodded slowley. "Sure Cas, we'll try again tomorrow just -"

He was cut off by Castiel screaming as the broom soared off into sky. He isn't quite sure even now what he had done wrong, but that moment traumatised him for life. Not to mention the part where he crashed into the side of the house and was unconsious for twelve hours. Still, Dean stayed with him for the next concussion hazed week, a week extra than he was going to originally stay. Not that Castiel was complaining. There was something different about his friend this year, those Green eyes held his attention longer than usual and he was pretty sure he has counted Dean's freckles more than once when his friend talked to him.

Castiel was brought out of his day dream when a chocolate frog hit him in the side of the head. Wincing and rubbing his head he turned to yell, yet again, with Gabriel when a pair of green eyes caught his blue ones. Words caught in his throat and his pulse quickened as Dean grinned at him, leaning agaisnt the frame of the compartment door.

"Cas, enough with the staring. I missed you too but people are going to talk. Plus you're freaking out poor little Gabe"

Dean chuckled and dodged a punch from Gabriel. He heaved his trunk up onto the rails above their seats. His favourite AC/DC shirt, too small for him, was reavealing his jeans hanging dangerously low on his hips, waist band of his boxers showing. Castiel felt himself redden, and by the look Gabriel was giving him it was painfully obvious that Cas's feelings needed to be kept under control.

"So, how was the rest of your summer Dean?" Cas's eyes widened at the slight waver in his voice, Dean didn't seem to notice.

"Oh, boring compared to being at yours. Sam was busy doing homework, honeslty the kid just doesn't stop. Having a Ravenclaw for a brother sucks. Oh! I managed to get my baby up and running! I'm thinking Christmas break, I can introduce you to the wonders that are classic cars" Cas chuckled warmly. "Where is Sam anyhow?"

"Oh, he's in the Ravenclaw compartments, speaking to Jess"

"The girl he's had a crush on this past year?"

"The exact one, he's in his fourth year, so I gave him a little pep talk and hopefully he'll be a little less uptight from now on"

Castiel rolled his eyes at Dean's toothy grin. Honestly, Dean was such a meddling idiot. Sam and Castiel had become rather close friends since Sam's first year. Castiel had helped him with finding his way around the school, and the pranks Gabriel always pulled on him. Sam was Gabriel's number one target actually. Castiel's gaze lingered on his brother's tense form for a moment, his golden eyes filled with an emotion Castiel couldn't quite recognize.

"Well, this catch up is quite emotional, but I have a year of pranking to get too. Crowley was talking to me about a couple genius pranks he created over the holidays. Plus I'd better track down my cassanova brother. Have fun. Deano, Cassy" Gabriel stood, saluted and sauntered out of the compartment.

Cas watched his brother leave with concern shadowing his features. Nothing worried him like Gabriel not including himself in a "Sam Winchester" conversation. Normally he would crack a few jokes or mock his hair, height, or his intellect. Gabriel Novak loved to prank Sam Winchester. It was a well known fact. So it was worrying when nothing but a excuse came out of his brother's mouth when Sam came up in conversation. Gabriel told Balthazar everything, and then Balthazar told Castiel. Balthazar would be his best source to work this mystery out.

"Cas, dude you listening?"

"Sorry Dean what?" Cas turned his attention back to his friend.

"Dude, if I'm going to talk about my baby the least you can do is pretend to care!"

"Sorry Dean, go on."

Dean continued with the story of how he fixed his 1967 Chevrolet Impala, after a few minutes Castiel began to count the freckles on Dean's face. This time remembering to nod when Dean took breaks between talking.


End file.
